


Alone Time

by shopgirl152



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, One Shot, Speculation, family life, linda and lawrence act like children, parental staycation, post Ferb Latin, stealing some alone time, what really happened in the deprivation tank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: With Phineas and Ferb out teaching the residents of Danville how to speak Ferb Latin and Candace at the mall, Linda and Lawrence spend some much needed alone time together. In a Deprivation Tank.





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> So I just finished watching Ferb Latin and there was this one part *SPOILER ALERT* with Linda and Lawrence inside an isolation tank. The way the scene was set up, this looked like it was implying something and I couldn't stop thinking "I wonder what they were doing in there." So I wrote this little fic. Don't worry, it's clean. This is Phineas and Ferb after all. Hope you enjoy it.

"Well, Deprivation Tank aside, why don't you go to the mall? You said it yourself; they're just plotting. You have plenty of time before they start implementing." Linda put air quotes around the word implementing.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Maybe just a little." She walked into the kitchen, watching as her daughter wrestled with going to the mall or busting her brothers. A few seconds later, the front door opened, then clicked shut.

"Yes!" Linda pumped her fist in triumph. The boys were busy in the yard and Candace was gone for the next few hours.

The timing was perfect.

She raced to the garage. "Honey, the kids are gone. You can stop hiding in the car now."

"Are you sure Darling?" Lawrence poked his head out the passenger side window. "I mean, are the kids really gone?"

"Well, Phineas and Ferb are still here, but you know them. I'm sure they'll be gone soon."

"Yes. Much as I hate to admit it, Phineas' obliviousness can be a blessing."

"And Ferb doesn't meddle." Linda helped her husband out of the car, gazing at him. "We're all alone…"

"Darling, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yep! Deprivation tank! Meet me in five!" She batted her eyelashes. "I'll be waiting…"

"Woo-hoo!"

"You just lost your Man card there."

Lawrence put his arms down. "Yes, yes I know."

* * *

"Darling, are you sure this is right?" Lawrence lifted the lid of the tank, peering inside. "Isn't this supposed to have some type of liquid inside? You know, for sensory deprivation purposes?"

"Oh, it'll have liquid alright." Linda, clad in a bikini, walked over holding a huge bucket of water. "Here, put this in."

"But Darling—"

"And then this."

Lawrence's eyes widened. "Bubbles! Oh great idea Darling!"

"I know right? Who says you only have to use the tank for it's intended purpose?"

He stood up, pecking his wife on the lips. "I love you even more now."

"That's good, because I'm about to beat you."

"What?"

She brushed past him. "Last one in the tank has to listen to Candace's busting rants for a week!"

Lawrence stood there, watching his wife climb into the tank. "Now that's just not fair." He followed her inside, stripping down to his swim trunks. "Darling, can't you field Candace's calls?"

"Lawrence, I field them everyday. Quite frankly, I'm getting tired of them."

"Well yes, I guess that would get tiring after awhile, wouldn't it?" He began massaging her neck.

"You don't know the half of it."

"But we're alone now."

"And you know what that means right?"

"Why yes, it means—"

"Water fight!" She squirmed out of his grip, splashing water at him.

"You won't get the best of me Darling!" He splashed water at her. "Take that!"

"And that!"

"And that!"

_Several minutes later…_

"Whew! That was fun." Linda leaned against the side of the tank. "Now what should we do?"

"Well…" Lawrence pulled a toy boat from behind his back. "We could play Battleship!"

"You had me at Battleship."

* * *

"You know, it's kind of sad Ferb Latin didn't last very long." Phineas pushed open the gate to the backyard. "I mean, I thought we were really on to something there."

"Well, the fliers _were_ convincing, " Ferb pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Perry skittered into the yard. "Oh, there you are Perry." He knelt down, petting the platypus. "You wouldn't happen to know where Candace is, would you boy?" The question was met with a growl. "Yeah, that's what I thought. It's kind of weird—"

"Phineas! Ferb!" Candace ran up to them. "Alright, what did you do with Mom and Dad?"

"Uhh…nothing?"

"Don't toy with me Phineas. I know you did something with Mom and Dad. Now where are they?"

"Um…"

"I can't find them anywhere!"

"Did you check the garage?"

"Yeah."

Did you check the Living Room?"

"Well yeah, but—"

"How 'bout the Panic Room?"

"I've searched everywhere okay? The only place I haven't searched is the basement, which is where the Deprivation…tank…is." She grabbed her brothers, hauling them into the house and down the basement stairs. "You're comin' with me!"

"But Candace, we're not allowed near the Deprivation tank. Mom told us not to."

"Well, this time, it's different. This time, it's—" Candace came to a dead stop outside the tank. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Listen." Candace leaned toward the Deprivation tank door.

"Wow. Nice one Lawrence."

"Oh yes. Thank you Darling. I do consider myself good with my hands."

"You've always been. Very strong and manly."

"Uhh…" Phineas tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What's going on?"

Candace started, realizing her brothers were still there. "You two! Upstairs! Now!"

"But—"

"No buts!" Candace roughly pushed her brothers toward the stairs. "Come on! Move!"

"But Candace, we want to know what's going on!"

"Yes, it does sound quite interesting," Ferb mused.

"You two are to young to know what's going on. Now upstairs!" Candace looked around, scrunching her nose as the sound of laughter floated through the Deprivation door. "You know what? I'm coming too! Move it!" She brushed past her brothers.

"Gee, I wonder what that was all about?" Phineas scratched his head, pausing to look down into the basement before heading back upstairs.

Ferb just shrugged.

* * *

"Are they gone?"

Lawrence peeked out the door, smirking as Ferb's foot hit the upstairs landing. "Yes, they're gone. Brilliant idea Darling; now we have more time to ourselves." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Should I do some more?"

"Oh yes. I always love your shadow puppets. They're so amazing. And that last one of Arnold Schwarzenegger looked so manly."

He smirked as he held his hands up. "Like I said before Darling, I am very good with my hands."

"Yes. Yes you are."


End file.
